


ily

by rainbowjoanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, best dynamic ever fight me, lapslock, mostly platonic but can be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowjoanna/pseuds/rainbowjoanna
Summary: i love you.it’s only three words.a simple phrase, really, but dream can’t seem to get george to say it.unless?or ; dream pulls a stunt george won’t ever forget.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 503





	ily

**Author's Note:**

> hi thank u for clicking  
> first off i don’t condone shipping real life people excessively and if dream or george (or the group in general) say they are uncomfortable with stuff like this, then it will be taken down immediately. also i would say this fic is more platonic than romantic, but i could see it both ways haha  
> and secondly i rushed this so much omg gkajgwoej i just wanted to write something to commemorate their meetup so i didn’t edit all that much so pls bare with me :::)  
> tyvm have a good read

"oh george!"

george holds his shift key, turning his mouse up to see whether dream's name tag was close. he lets out a relieved sigh upon not spotting anything; quickly un-crouching and placing down his furnaces. he’s around twenty blocks underground, yet he still feels horribly unsafe.

"george~! what's that sigh for?" 

"none of your business, that's why."

"ouch, that hurts." 

george rolls his eyes, albeit he’s smiling.

he breaks the furnaces as soon as they dim, spitting out iron and causing the achievement to announce itself.

"iron? really? it's been twenty minutes, and you've only just gotten iron now?" dream mocked him, laughing again. 

"shut up, you're the one who can't find me."

"is that so?"

george decides to hurry up. he eats his last piece of chicken and starts towering up. he had expected dream to be nearby, but he hadn't expected him to be right on top of him. he certainly didn't expect being doused in lava either.

he screams, scrolling quickly to his water bucket. he can't even hear himself think over dream's loud cackling.

"you're so dead!"

george places the water down and breaks the blocks to his side while shifting. his half a heart is jittering around on his screen, begging to be healed. he breaks a few blocks down and settles on eating some rotten flesh to heal.

"what?! how're you not dead?"

george giggles, picking his water back up and blocking the empty area with cobble. "i don't know dream~ how am i not dead?"

they laugh together, but george can feel dream’s focus amp up. he continues mining forwards, looking around for dream's nametag.

he hasn't seen it for a minute or two, so he decides to block up. 

this time, he reaches surface safely, and runs west. he f5's to see whether dream was tailing him, but he was nowhere to be seen. he exhales, relieved, and starts burning nearby sheep for food he desperately needs. he still needs to go to the nether, get blaze rods, get ender pearls, find the stronghold and kill the ender dragon. he groans, rubbing his forehead. 

"there you are! what're you doing just standing there!?" he laughs, shooting george with adrenaline. 

he quickly gets his hands back on his controls and f5's to see where dream was. unsurprisingly, his green body was hurling towards george, his shiny iron sword in tow.

"come here george~!"

george yelps, hands shaking over his keys. "get away from me!"

dream mock pouts over the call. "don't say that! i love you george! come here!"

his eyes widened marginally, and his fingers stop moving, pausing his character for a second. "wh-"

dream catches up in the split second george stops and gets three solid wacks on his body. "what're you doing idiot? i'm about to kill you!" he adds a cackle on the end of his sentence. 

"wait!" george says, but it's too late as the respawn screen pops up on his monitor. 

"yes!" "hey!" they both call out simultaneously.

"i won!"

"no! i wasn't ready!"

dream cackles at the stupid statement, hitting his table over and over in a fit of laughter. "you weren't ready?" 

george scratches his head in disbelief and leans back in his chair. "shut up, and stop banging your table, i can hear it through your mic." he grimaces, propping himself back up and clicking the respawn button.

"you just froze! was it because i said i love you?"

george bites his tongue. "what? no. i just- needed some water."

dream can barely breathe in between his loud laughter, which is just him wheezing every eight seconds. "in the middle of you running away? liar!"

"i'm not lying!"

"sure! you're probably blushing right now! aren't you?!"

george puts his hands to his face to cool it down. unfortunately, his hands were just as hot as his face.

"i'll take that silence as a yes~!"

georges scoffs, actually taking a sip of water this time.

dream quickly calms down, teleporting back to spawn. he spam shifts in front of george’s character, while hitting him. "will you say it back?"

"what?"

"you know what."

...

"maybe, one day."

"when's that day gonna be, hm?"

"when you come to the uk i guess? that's pretty far in the future though, so i'm in the clear for a while." george laughs, turning himself creative in-game.

dream falls silent, which miffs george slightly, but he doesn't ask. he feels he's made it weird already, as it is, no need to press it. he continues flying around aimlessly, and building a box over dream's idle character.

"i'm gonna go now." 

george can't even say goodbye before dream leaves both minecraft and the teamspeak call. he blinks a few times, registering what had just happened.

did he piss dream off? no worries, he'll just text him. he opens his phone, shooting him a message.

you [2:12 am] : hey what happened

dreaaaammm [2:16 am] : nothing. gn.

he swallows his breath, taking his headphones off. he quits minecraft as well and turns his computer off. 

what did he just do?

-

it's been two days since and george has heard nothing from dream. not even sapnap had heard from him. he wants to strangle somebody. preferably himself. 

it was three words. 

did he screw his friendship over three words?

no, that's stupid. dream wouldn't get mad over just that.

would he?

he groans into his pillow, and shuffles around his bed. he really wouldn’t mind slipping into a week long coma right around now. 

his cat has other plans, as she hops onto the bed, effectively stepping on george. 

“ouch.” he huffs, flipping over and moving her to the side. “you are so lucky and you don’t even know it.” he watches jealously as she curls into a ball and seats herself comfortably in between george’s pillows. 

a few polite knocks at his door snap george out of his prolonging glare at his innocent cat. he sighs, rubbing his temple. he was really not in the mood to talk to some door to door salesman, but alas, george did not consider himself a rude guy and he gets up to answer the door. he’ll let them down easy, but fast. that’s what he always does.

”sorry, i’m not inter-“

...

george rubbed his eyes. he snapped his fingers. he pinched himself. was this real life?

he could feel the air still; the temperature drop; the world stop spinning. 

because his best friend was in front of him. 

and the only thing in his mind was-

“hey george.” dream cracked a smile, something flickering in his eyes that george couldn’t recognize. “sorry for ghosting.”

george stepped forwards, embracing him in a hug. “idiot. that’s the last thing in my head right now.”

“glad.” dream wraps his right hand around his back. “so, you going to say it?”

”say what?”

dream huffs, “come on~ i came all the way to london for this.”

”you came all the way to london because you wanted me to say i love you?”

wait-

dream laughs, holding george out at arm’s length. “you just said it!”

”hey! i was tricked!”

”you said i love you! yes!”

george mock-scoffs, diverting eye contact. “shut up.”

dream pulls him back into a hug, grasp slightly tighter than before. “i love you.”

”i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank uuuuuu for reading, i really appreciate all reads and kudos i get <33  
> im editing this after realizing their meetup wasnt ... real...   
> pain


End file.
